Flamepaw/heart
Flameheart is a seal point white longhair tom with a flame down his nose. He is very playful. He is big for his age and likes to show off to the other apprentices (and warriors) his skills. He can climb big trees and get back down again. Crush on Morningpaw. Formerly Flamepaw. Roleplayed by MattCat. General Information Family History Flamepaw starts off in the roleplay when Sootpelt bumps into him, revealing he's desperate about his mate, Casey, who's giving birth. The young apprentice is given the duty of finding Shadowstar, and, silently, he bolts off to find the leader. He's shocked when he can't find him, but continues searching until he comes to a halt beside Shadowstar. Desperately, Flamepaw tells Shadowstar to come with him, for Casey was giving birth. Before the apprentice could go far with the unneeded leader for this event, Jayleaf runs up to him and tells him to come with her. Flamepaw happily agrees and leaves Shadowstar alone, padding after the medicine cat apprentice. Finally, Casey gives birth safety to five kits, much to Flamepaw's joy. Later on, when Brackenpelt announces that he's going to the new camp due to a flood, Flamepaw is calm and polite to ask the warrior if he can come with. Sootpelt stops beside his apprentice and questions the same, and Brackenpelt leads them there. After a while, Flamepaw leaves the two warriors, and stops beside Brownpaw, telling him that even though the others don't remember him, he does. Brownpaw responds with a hesitated "thanks", but stutters when trying to remember the apprentice's name. Flamepaw gently reminds him, then asks if he's okay. Brownpaw nods and responds with a quiet "yes". Once they get to the camp, Flamepaw comments that the new, temporary camp is beautiful. Brownpaw agrees. Flamepaw continues to team up with a few other apprentices to find a new den, and they find the perfect den; a tree with a small gap the perfect size for all of them. While slightly cramped, it was good. Flamepaw counters that he's always right in a distinctively know-it-all tone. When Reedpaw hastily complains that there might be cobwebs, Flamepaw responds that there is no cobwebs, and that cats who rested here in the past probably removed them. However, when Reedpaw struggles to get out, she accidentally gives Flamepaw a sharp kick in the ribs. When he starts to bleed, Jayleaf comes to the rescue and helps him out. A shocked Reedpaw realizes the situation later, but Flamepaw says it's okay. Bluefur stops by and asks what happened, and the wounded apprentice explains half-heartedly. Flamepaw then goes to sleep. In his dreams, he see a StarClan cat who tells him about his close to death experience. He wakes up soon after, and after waking sees Reedpaw, who's glad to see he's not dying anymore. He grins and excitedly says he thought he was a goner for sure. After Flamepaw finds his mentor fighting a fox a while after, he bolts to camp to get help. He brings Jayleaf to the fight, and finds that the fox has been chased off by both Bluefur is wounded terribly and Sootpelt. The medicine cat apprentice heals Bluefur, just barely saving her life, while Flamepaw watches in fear. Flameheart, much later on, got made a warrior by a warrior, namely Sootpelt, because Shadowstar was sorrowful from a death and unable to preform his duties as a leader. Splashface remarks that he's worried because of them becoming warriors without a leader's blessing, possibly making them worthless in the eyes of StarClan. However, before they discuss it any further, Sootpelt jumps onto the branch where meetings are held and declares an idea; "Wait!" Sootpelt yowled. He leaped onto the large branch. " I have got a rule for you to follow, if you want to, and while Shadowstar is.. well.. umm..sick, kits who are to be apprenticed will be apprenticed by their parent, mother or father, or whoever is willing. Any cat who will want to be the kit's mentor will ask the parents the day before the ceremony, they will choose and announce it at the ceremony. For the warrior ceremonies, either the medicine cat or the parents will do it. Any warrior who agrees with me, step forward. Any warrior that disagrees, step back." He became silent, waiting. '' Flameheart and Splashface stepped forward. Casey, while her kits were sleeping, stepped out of the nursery and padded forwards. Gingerspots stepped forward and meowed out to Oreo to join him. Gingerspots leaped onto the branch also. "There is another thing. Oreo is to take a warrior name. Her name will be Wolfheart. StarClan honors your willingness to become a true warrior of RoseClan." He finished off.'' Flameheart and Splashface agree to the idea. TriviaCategory:Toms Flameheart's father was a kittypet named JJ. Quotes